A Night of Firsts
by reid-my-lips
Summary: After a two day mission away from home, Gaara and Lee are happy to be back home and Lee is ready to celebrate, but Gaara seems to have something specific in mind. M for a reason; Yaoi smut. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Contains very light bondage.


[Author's Note]

Hello, there. This is a roleplay I did with Sammy (jacksito) approximately forever ago; it's just been sitting in my documents waiting to be edited. English isn't her first language, so I just wasn't up to the daunting task of going through it and smoothing it out, rephrasing, etc. I finally got around to it a week or so ago, and today I bring it to you, finished. If I missed something grammatical, let me know. If you don't like something, SUCK IT. Get out of my yaoi and don't give me shit about it.  
That said, enjoy! And please review!

* * *

A Night of Firsts

Gaara looked up at Lee as they finally arrived in the Sand Village, a slight tug of a smile on his lips. They were almost home.

"Lee, do we need anything while we're in town?" he asked, nodding to the gate guards as they passed. His fingers were laced lovingly together with Lee's, proudly showing everyone that their Kazekage was gay, taken, and that no fucks were given. Ever.

"I do not think so..." Lee said, turning to face his lover. "We have enough food to make dinner...do you need anything, Gaara?"

Gaara's face remained unchanging. Dinner wasn't exactly his highest concern.

"I don't think so," he murmured, and the two kept walking until they finally made it to the Kazekage Residence. Enthusiastic as ever, the leaf burst through the door, doing a cartwheel in the foyer.

"Home sweet home!" he yelled, arms outstretched as he addressed their house. To an outsider, it would seem as if the man had not been home for years, not the mere two days that were the truth.  
Gaara calmly followed him inside and made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a knife and cutting board.

"Calm down, Lee." he said flatly. "This is exactly why Temari and Kankuro moved out."

"Awww, that was me? You said they wanted to live on their own..." His face was dejected as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he sat, resting his chin glumly on his hand. "Oh well...what are you doing, love?"

Gaara didn't look up from what he was doing, instead turning to go in the pantry. He returned a few moments later, instant rice, ginger root, and a few garlic cloves in his hands.

"I'm cooking, Lee." he said, pouring rice and water into the steamer. His ever-so-stoic voice somehow made it seem like he hadn't just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you need any help?"

The leaf was already half-way out of his chair to offer assistance, but the redhead shook his head, setting the timer for the rice. He gently kissed Lee's forehead as he made his way to the sink to wash the ginger.

"No, dear. I'm fine. You don't have to do anything. Just keep me company."

A smile touched that was eerily reminiscent of Sai touched the Kazekage's lips.

"Oh..okay..."

Lee sat down again, disappointed. He hated doing nothing, but if Gaara just wanted him to be there, he would oblige and keep the conversation. His boyfriend seemed to be in a good mood, and he wasn't about to mess THAT up.  
_Besides,_ he thought. _It is good to just talk with your lover every once in a while. Gai-sensei says conversation is the key to a healthy relationship._

"So," he began, "Would you like to do anything after dinner? Maybe watch a movie?"

Gaara was near-silent as he hummed to himself for a moment, trying to phrase himself in a way that would be...what had Temari called it? Tactful.

"I have...plans..." he said finally, deciding 'aloof' would be best. He began mincing the garlic and ginger. "But for now, let's just talk."

Lee nodded with a smile, and the two men slipped into pleasant conversation for awhile, chatting happily until the leaf caught a whiff of the food.

"Mmmh," he said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. The scent was familiar, a spicy aroma. "What is it?"

Gaara didn't bother answering him, instead placing a bowl of spicy chicken curry before his lover. Lee's resultant grin nearly spread past the boundaries of his face.

"Curry!" he squealed, retrieving two pairs of chopsticks. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Gaara heaped rice into his bowl and joined his lover at the table, smiling at the pure joy on the leaf's face.

Lee clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" he shouted with a grin, eagerly tasting the food. The redhead mumbled the same with a nod, taking a bite of his plain white rice. The curry was for Lee; spicy things weren't quite his fancy.

The shinobi proceeded to eat in silence, mostly because Lee's mouth was always too full to say anything. He practically inhaled his food. In all honesty, it was probably best that Gaara didn't care for curry, because he certainly didn't make enough if he did. Lee regularly ate enough for five people, regardless of the time or the dish. For the most part, Gaara barely ate for one, and that held true for tonight. He merely picked at his rice, pacing himself as his boyfriend got up for seconds, thirds, and, eventually, sixths.

It wasn't until after the last bits of food were scraped from the pot and secured in Lee's stomach, that the red-haired man stood up and took Lee's bowl, taking it to the sink. He wrapped his arms around the other man once he returned, smiling at him from behind the chair.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said softly.

Lee stood up to allow a better embrace, placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders as the man's pale arms snaked around his waist.

"Of course I liked it!" he said with a grin, planting a kiss on the other man's forehead. "You cook very well."  
Lee attempted to let go and walk away from the kitchen, but he failed. Gaara was still holding him, his grip like iron.

"You're not going anywhere." the redhead breathed. His voice was a husky monotone. His breath was hot on Lee's neck, and he raised a hand to the man's jaw.

"Mmmpphh!"  
The sound barely escaped Lee's throat as the pale hand brought their lips together, a passionate kiss quickly developing. Soft exhales and pants were made as their tongues tangled. Lee moaned softly into the kiss, just loud enough to pique his lover's desire.

A sly smile spread across the redhead's face as he chuckled softly, licking the shinobi's lips. He pushed himself against Lee's body.

"Curry tastes good...on you." he purred. He liked the spice of the curry when it mingled with the taste of Lee's mouth. It was part of the reason he had made it. Part of it.

Dark-lidded eyes closed as the young Kazekage inhaled deeply, taking in the earthy, spicy scent of the leaf. He smelled like exotic grasses and fragrant woods mixed with dry earth —Gaara loved it. It was a scent that made him dizzy. And aroused. It was a scent that caused said leaf to investigate the bulge that was now pressing against his leg, even if he already knew what it was. It was a scent that greeted Lee's downward glance with the sight of his lover's erection visibly straining against the dark fabric of his pants. Between the view, the kiss, and the way Gaara now joined their hips, Lee's body gave way to pleasure, grinding back against his lover as his own length grew hard.

This wasn't hard to notice.

"Excited, babe?" the redhead breathed, smirking as he touched Lee through his jumpsuit. He heard Lee's breath catch.

"Y-y-yes." the leaf said, stifling moans as he moved his hand shakily to do the same. "And you, love?"  
He saw a light blush dust Gaara's face, and the redhead quickly turned his face to hide it. Grabbing the man's chin with his free hand, Lee closed the distance between them, joining their lips. He knew that only he alone was able to see Lord Kazekage like this.

Composing himself, Gaara closed his eyes and eased into the kiss, grinding against Lee's hand. He groped at Lee and moaned into his mouth; he was enjoying this.  
But the redhead had other plans.

"Lee.." he murmured softly, nuzzling the taller man's nose, "Let's go upstairs."

"Sure, love" Lee said with a smile. He grabbed Gaara's hand and start walking upstairs to their bedroom, their nest. Their room was one of their favorite places on Earth, a place where they could do their love-making in private —hopefully with no witnesses around.

Tangling themselves in kisses as soon as they burst through the door, it wasn't long before Gaara lost his coat, Lee lost his legwarmers, and both lost their inhibitions. Gaara had hungered for this; that was evident from the glint in his eyes as he pinned Lee to their bed. The mattress yielded beneath him, making a familiar noise that triggered an almost Pavlovian response in their loins. It was a sound that half of Suna probably knew by heart by now but said nothing about: partially in fear of evoking their Kage's anger, and partially in respect to the abnormally pleasant mood Gaara often had the next day. No one would dare complain to anyway, especially about...that.

Lee let out an 'unff' as the pale man crawled on top of him, a smirk crossing the redhead's face as he saw the leaf's expression. He looked so... Gaara couldn't put the expression into words. Whatever this look was, he liked it.

"Lee," he whispered, pressing their hips together. "Want to try something new?" There was a mischievous look in his eyes, but given the context, Lee couldn't say no.

"Of course Gaara, what?" he said eagerly, his head swimming with possibilities. What could it be? New position? Different place? A sexual fantasy?  
The younger man gently stroked the unmarred skin of Lee's face; the only other place like it on his body was the place that Gaara had claimed for himself.  
The air about the redhead was unusually seductive as his fingers brushed the man's cheek, a lustful look in his eyes.

"I want to..._play_ with you..." he murmured. It was clear he didn't mean Monopoly.

"And what game do you want to play, Gaara...?" Lee said coyly, liking the sound of the situation. He traced his hands lightly down the redhead's lithe frame. "and..." he continued, "How do you play it?"

Gaara's smile widened, his light jade eyes narrowing into a rather promiscuous gaze. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend lightly, but pulled away as soon as Lee leaned into it.  
"You have to play by the rules." he purred.

"And those are...?" the leaf prodded.

Gaara smirked, taking Lee's wrist and pinning it above his head. Gaara's face hovered over his, red locks touching his skin.  
"There's two. I'm in control, and you can't resist."

"Huh?" Lee said, but it was already too late. His hands were held tight in his boyfriend's grip. However, it seemed as if the man had forgotten about his legs, and Lee didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. Within seconds, the man was in the grip of his thighs.

But Gaara didn't struggle; he remained calm. His mischievous expression didn't fade either.  
"Now, now.." he whispered, a tendril of sand rising to his defense. His voice was dangerous, loving, and mocking all at the same time. "That's not how you play the game."

Lee's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to apologize, but the redhead put a finger to his lips.

"Hush, love. I won't hurt you."

Lee fell still and sand slinked back to the gourd, but the man's jade eyes still held a hard gaze. Love shone through them, though, and Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's.  
"Do you trust me?"

Lee looked back at him, searching his lover's eyes and finding naught but sincerity. "I-I do, Gaara. I do trust you". He released his hold from Gaara's waist and laid his legs back on the bed. A smile of thanks touched the the Kage's face and he kissed Lee again.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Lee gave a small smile. "You're welcome, love."

Gaara released Lee's wrists, sitting up to straddle Lee's waist. His brow furrowed slightly and he looked down.  
"I WON'T hurt you." he repeated with emphasis. It wasn't clear who he was talking to. "I promise."

Lee sat up, slipping his arms around his lover. He smiled softly and looked into the redhead's determined eyes.  
"I know you won't, Gaara-kun." he said reassuringly. Gaara tilted his head forward, his gaze intense.

"You'll tell me if you want me to stop."

"Of course."  
Lee stroked the man's pale cheek before his soft smile became a sexy grin. "So then..." he purred. "How do we play?"

All at once, the mischievous smirk returned to Gaara's lips and he went about removing Lee's jumpsuit, boxers, and everything else he might have been wearing. He pushed the leaf up to the headboard and bound his hands to the bedposts with leather strips from his pants, careful to not bind the man too loose or too tight.  
When Lee was secured in place, Gaara scooted back, admiring the sight of his lover naked and restrained on their bed.

Lee let out a small chuckle. "Enjoying the view, dear?"

Gaara nodded.  
"Extremely."

Gaara pulled off his clothes until he was left in his boxers and proceeded to straddle the man in front of him. A grin was on his lips as he pressed their erections together, capturing a kiss simultaneously. His hands roamed Lee's body, caressing muscle and gripping ass; tonight Lee was all his. And he was going to make Lee love it.

"Ahh..." the leaf moaned, relaxing his entire body. He enjoyed the warm of the hands that touched his tanned skin. "Gaara, have you always wanted to tie me up and have your way with me?"

"I'm not sure." the man replied plainly, nipping at Lee's collar. It was a true statement. The desire he was fulfilling had been in his mind for a long time, but he wasn't sure if he had wanted _that_, exactly. Not that it mattered; he was really enjoying this.  
Gaara could feel something primal stirring within him as he watched the muscular shinobi squirm beneath him. He was powerless against the pleasure given to him.  
'Powerless' wasn't a word that often described Lee. Gaara didn't often want it to. But tonight was different.  
Gaara smirked up at Lee, his body slipping lower as he trailed kisses down the leaf's body. He stopped to flick his tongue over a pert nipple —an area they usually neglected.

Lee grinned at the stimulation. He loved that tongue that teased him in the sexiest way ever —no one had a tongue like Gaara's. It was as smooth, like his pale skin, but wet. He moaned at the attention being paid to his nipples, one being teased by the Kage's tongue while the other one was touched, tweaked, and pinched by a naughty hand. After several moments passed, the hand made it's way towards his ass and Lee arched his back from the pleasure it gave him.

"Having fun?" Gaara murmured. He gently nipped at the bud before taking it in his mouth, sucking. The skin was several shades darker when he released it again.

"I should be the one —asking you that!" Lee stammered between gasps. One of his eyes was shut tight, the other staring at Gaara. Lee was smiling playfully, but it was clear from his clenched jaw that he was trying hard to contain himself. Gaara smirked and Lee continued, Gaara pausing to let him talk. "It is very difficult to touch you when I have been tied up," he said, trying to move his wrists.

Gaara smiled and slipped down lower; he was now at eye-level with the tip of Lee's member.  
"That's the point," the man purred, stroking a finger down Lee's length. "When you're touching me, I can't see the lovely faces you make. I can't see how sexy you are. I'm too caught up in the moment to notice. But now—" he paused, lapping the precum from Lee's head. "—I can see what I've been missing."

Lee gave a loud moan; that naughty tongue was teasing one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Struggling to compose himself, he opened an eye in a squint.

"I hope you enjoy tonight..." he said, moving his hips to thrust into Gaara's mouth, "...Because I might do the same to you."

The redhead took Lee in eagerly, satisfaction showing in his eyes. He felt a throb in his boxers when the leaf spoke, and he purred a moan. The vibration of the sound buzzed against his lips, making his flesh tingle.

"I'd like that." he whispered.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted with strangled enthusiasm, "Then you— you will have it then!"

The leaf was getting desperate and Gaara wasn't even fully nude yet. This frustrated him; if he couldn't touch then he should at least be allowed to look.

"Nng, Gaara...could you...please.." The man tried futilely to point with his eyes and jaw. "Take them off..."

The redhead raised a hairless brow.  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, bobbing his head up and down as he blew his boyfriend. He pulled back, a string of saliva on his lips. "Why would I do that?"

Lee's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"You aren't going to take them off?" he asked sadly. He had really wanted to see his lover's body naked. He had such a beautiful tiny frame. But was Gaara really planning on leaving him as the only one naked?.

_Evidently not,_ he thought to himself.

Gaara got up on his knees, pulling the elastic over his hips. He'd do it for Lee. When his erection was visible and free, he swung his leg over Lee's abdomen, their lengths touching. He could feel the moisture from his mouth on the flesh of the older man.  
"Is that better?" he asked.

Lee nodded dazedly, almost drooling as he stared at his lover. Almost without his notice, he grew even stiffer than he had been before. "Much better."

Gaara nodded curtly.  
"Good."

The redhead ground his hips into the other man, precum smearing on their bodies. He wanted Lee badly.  
A small sigh of pleasure escaping his lips, he ran his hands over his lover's chest before slipping them around him and pulling their bodies together. He buried his face in Lee's neck, closing his eyes contently.

"I love you, Lee."

Lee's surprise showed in his expression; he hadn't expected the situation to turn romantic. He enjoyed it, but his lover rarely initiated such a thing. "...I love you too...my sweet breeze." He put his face above the redhead's, confused by the behavior but pleased nonetheless. "I love you too."

Gaara nuzzled into his boyfriend, a small smile forming on his lips. Unbeknownst to Lee, his feelings were confusing him too. He was acting strangely. But he enjoyed the things he was feeling too; all he wanted was for Lee to be able to hold him and love him. Rising to his desire, wisps of sand crept up the bedposts to remove the leather that bound his lover to the bed.

Lee jumped as his wrists suddenly dropped from their restraints, turning his head to see sand slinking away with the leather straps. He sat up and looked to Gaara, confused.  
"Gaara, love... Did you not want me tied up tonight?"

Gaara crawled into Lee's lap, now more of a kitten than the fierce cat he had been before. His lips brushed against Lee's neck.

"Yes," he whispered softly. His voice was barely audible as he traced figure-eights on the leaf's shoulder. "But...I think I felt more restricted than you did. If you can't move, you can't hold me, and I...I need you."

Lee's pelvic muscles gave an involuntary twitch. "N- now?" he asked nervously. He really had not expected it to escalate so quickly. He had expected to be teased endlessly, denied orgasm, and pleasured in a way that bordered on torture.

"Not like that." the redhead murmured in response. "All I need right now is your love. Your loving embrace, your touch."  
Gaara moved to look Lee in the eye, bringing their lips together as his pale hand slipped down to stroke the man's length. This elicited a moan of surprise from the older man, who was happily complying to his requests, deepening their kiss and taking him in his arms. However, Lee could not sit back and not reciprocate the pleasure he was given, so he slowly drew an arm back to pump his lover's member.

"Nng!"  
Gaara felt his eyes roll back in his head when Lee touched him, his body hypersensitive after ignoring his desires. Finally acknowledging what he wanted, _needed_, the redhead bucked into Lee's hand. He wanted to take it slow, but primal urges were quickly taking hold of him. And although it was clear what the redhead wanted, Lee maintained the slow speed of his strokes. He wanted to enjoy his lover's reactions and moans. He kept this up, stroking, thrusting into his lover's hand, until the urge to change positions struck him. Acting on impulse, he swiftly moved their bodies so that Gaara was beneath him in seconds.

_Oh, how the tables have turned,_ Gaara mused, his breathing labored and heavy. Now Lee was in control, teasing him. His lover's eyes burned into his soul like hot coals.  
"Lee.." he moaned quietly, moving his free hand to touch the man's cheek.

"Gaara."  
Lee ground his hips into Gaara's, grinning before moving to cup his ass in his hands. A bit playful, he squeezed the cheeks.  
"Like that, love?"

The redhead's lip puckered in want. He could only manage a needy nod, arching his back into Lee.

"You want me to make love to you?" he teased, grinding harder into the redhead. Gaara whimpered, nodding frantically.

"Say it." he murmured, gripping the Kage's ass in his hands. " I want to hear you say it."

Gaara's breath caught, his heartbeat threatening to break through his sternum.

"Make love to me, Lee."

Lee smiled in satisfaction.  
"Gladly, love."  
He nuzzled their noses together before moving away from the redhead, grabbing his shoulder, and gently turning him over. Wanting a nice view, he moved the man's creamy white legs ever so slightly apart before kissing his neck, nibbling his collarbone, and trailing his way towards his lover's smooth ass. Gaara bit his lip, every touch sent shivers down his spine. Shaky breaths escaped his lips as he turned his head to look back at Lee, who was waiting for a sign of approval to proceed. Gaara just looked at him desperately.

That was good enough.

Lee began to kiss the smooth skin of his lover's ass, and it wasn't long before he began to use his tongue instead. The tall man slowly licked his way towards Gaara's entrance, and, contemplating nothing, poked his tongue inside.

A gasp fell from Gaara's lips.  
That was new.

But the night had been full of new things, and so far he'd liked them all —this was no different. Besides...

The redhead gave a wanton whine as he was stimulated in ways he had never experienced.

It was so warm and wet...

Gaara panted heavily as his boyfriend continued, thrusting his tongue in and out of him. The moans did nothing to discourage him, and soon he was in as deep as he could get. Hands parting the redhead's cheeks, he moved his tongue inside of him.

"L-Lee!" Gaara cried out, a deep flush on his cheeks. His face was hot and he was so hard it hurt. He could feel precum dripping onto the sheets. "Please... I need you inside me..."

Lee nodded and lifted his lover up onto his knees, pressing him against the headboard. He gave a quick kiss before standing up and heading to the drawers, fishing out a condom. Gaara glared at him irritably.

"No." he said flatly. "Not tonight."

Lee stopped for a moment, tilting his head as he figured out what his boyfriend was talking about. Once he did, the confusion was replaced with worry."But Gaara!" he said, "It's for our safety!"

Gaara scoffed.  
"What safety? We were each other's first, we had our stupid physicals last year, and you just had your tongue in there!"  
A few moments passed and his expression softened.  
"Sorry...It's just...I want to feel you, nothing in between..."

"It is alright, love... I apologize."  
He put the condom back in the drawer and returned to his lover, rubbing his member teasingly against the man's little round ass.

The conflict dissolved instantly, Gaara's attention snapping back to his desires. His erection twitched at the feeling of Lee against him, and his back arched, trying to get it in him faster. Whimpers of want escaped his lips as Lee poked his tip at his entrance, guiding his length inside him. As soon as the first inch went in, both men shuddered in tandem.

"Nngghhh!"

After a few moments, he continued moving forward, pressing his erection into the redhead's hot body at a very slow pace.

Gaara whimpered; his entire body was begging for attention. His dick twitched, his lip quivered, his hips were trembling; even his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Leeeee" he whined needily.

"I'm almost in, love. Just be patient" he kissed his lover's shoulder. The leaf wasn't a mean person, but he really loved to provoke Gaara's sexual side until the man really let it out. He found it very enjoyable to see.

Smiling, Lee pushed in another couple inches, causing the redhead to arch and squirm as he tried to get more in. He wasn't good at being patient.

"Leee-ee!" he whined again, more insistently. His fingers gripped the bed sheets. This teasing was —ah! It was just so awful in a wonderful way and wonderful in an awful way, and it _hurt so good_. Gaara couldn't figure out why he liked it so much. Why was he getting off on what _had_to be something sadistic? He didn't understand—  
The thought was interrupted by the sound of flesh on flesh.

Lee leaned over whispered huskily in his ear. "There. I am inside now, love."  
His length was completely sheathed inside of his lover, a mere thrust away from the spot that would send Gaara into hysterics. He moved his hips gently, rubbing his tip against it.

"Good." he whispered back, his voice low and shaky as he fought to hold back his moans. He could feel Lee throbbing inside of him. "Now make love to me...please..."

The leaf gave a nod and thrusted into him, HARD. His ability to hold back was gone. He couldn't bear any more teasing; he needed to make the redhead his _right now_. He wanted to hear Gaara moan and surrender, powerless against the pleasure he gave him. He wanted to make him scream, and he was going to.

Gaara gasped at Lee's sudden thrust. The man was holding him by the hips, slamming into him with full force, a behavior quite uncommon for Lee. Maybe it was all of the attention he had been given that did this. Maybe it was the two-day mission. Regardless of the reason, though, Lee was out of control, and Gaara _liked it_. Moans and gasps escaped his lips as his dark-haired lover pounded in and out of him; never had he been taken so roughly. Lee never lost control like this.  
"Lee!" he whined. Something else was mumbled, but it was incoherent and riddled with groans of pleasure.

Lee pressed his chest against Gaara's back, wrapping his arms around his torso. He laid his nose on Gaara's neck, letting his ears fill with the intense sound of his lover's moans. He thrusted harder into him, moaning the Kage's name as he aimed for that spot inside of him.

Gaara could only manage a sound vaguely similar to "Lee" in response; there was too much to feel, see, hear...all of his senses were in overdrive. Despite this, he managed to choke out a soft "I love you" as he looked over his shoulder at Lee. The man's eyes were tightly shut as he thrust in and out of him, tears of pleasure forming in their corners. Strong arms were wrapped around his body. The man's raven locks were a mess: a rare sight indeed.

All of a sudden, he was on his back, Lee on top of him.  
"Wrap your legs around me." he said. "I'm going to carry you while doing you."

"Huh?"  
Gaara started to talk, but he was already hoisted in the air, gravity slamming him down hard onto Lee's member as he grabbed desperately at his broad shoulders, squeezing his torso with his legs. On some level, the redhead understood implicitly how much tighter this would make him, but it didn't take long for him to find out first hand.  
"Nngh, Lee!" he cried, burying his head in the shinobi's shoulder. His breaths were quick and uneven. He couldn't hold himself together for much longer.

"Are you close, dear?" Lee asked, thrusting into him.

Gaara forced a grunt and nodded into Lee's neck. His fingernails dug into the shinobi's back, and the redhead distantly hoped he didn't hurt him, but that wasn't exactly his greatest priority. What was, that remained a mystery, as "priorities" require that you can think in the first place.

Lee sped up his thrusts, keeping the smaller man bouncing on him almost entirely through momentum.

"Lee-ee-ee!" Gaara cried.  
The sound was a sharp, wanton whine, punctuated by the gasps of gravity bringing him down on his lover's firm member. Every time he fell, he got closer, and closer, and closer still until he could take no more.  
"Ahhh!" he cried, and he came all over both of them, splashing cum as high as their faces and leaving splatters of white from their cheeks to their stomachs. Seeing his lover in the throes of ecstasy, Lee thrust into him even faster, reaching his own release soon afterwards. He laid Gaara down on the bed and his body on top of Gaara's, filling the man with his hot, sticky seed for the first time. The Kazekage took a deep breath and smiled.

"Lee.." he murmured softly, barely a whisper. He raised a hand to wipe the cum off of the other's cheek.

Lee was trying to catch his breath.  
"Gaara." he murmured dizzily.

"I love you, Lee."  
"I love you too, Gaara-kun."

The night proceeded with sweet nothings and pillow talk, a change of sheets and a shared bath, a peaceful sleep in each other's warmth. The two of them had made love many times before, but they knew that that night would always be special. It was a night of firsts.

* * *

[Author's Note]

Yes, "intermidst" evidently is not a word. Too fucking bad; it is now.  
Also, "intermidst" evidently didn't make it through proofreading. Still a word.

Fun Fact: At the beginning, it originally said "The two men's fingers were laced together lovingly, showing everyone that the Kazekage was gay, taken, and did not give a fuck." I changed it because while editing, I managed to forget MY OWN INTENT and thought I was talking about Izumo and Kotetsu, even though I clearly said "Sand Village". I guess the bromance of those two transcends village borders.

So? Did you enjoy it? It took fucking forever to proofread that shit. Make it worth my while and leave a review.


End file.
